


Ends

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-06
Updated: 2006-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ends

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana.

Frodo watches the light stealing in through the windows. Leaves from outside throw shadows across the ceiling, and he watches them move while he listens to his cousins' breathing.

_It's not an ending_, he thinks, though the weight on his heart speaks otherwise. But his shoulder is cold and nothing can warm it, not even Pippin's mouth open and licking and biting, not even Merry's hand palming and brushing and just softly touching. They try, Frodo knows it, but it's an effortless kind of trying. They couldn't not, even if he told them to stop, because they care, they _care_, and that thought keeps the rest of Frodo warm. The parts that Morgul blade and Shelob's sting can't get to, Merry and Pippin keep warm.

He thinks about the night before, of Pippin's tipped smiles and Merry's warm laughter, of pudding and song, of Merry's infernal pipe weed and the way it curled to the ceiling, taking Frodo's eyes with it as it twisted into shapes and silhouettes. He thinks of later, of warm hands and all three of them, this time among so many.

He thinks that there won't be much more of this, now. That soon Merry and Pippin will have to keep each other warm, and he will have … whatever he will have, where he's going. Frodo isn't sure what lies ahead; all he knows is, it isn't here.

He watches the shadows play across the ceiling and he thinks, _I'm going to miss them_.


End file.
